The major objective of the Proteomics and Biostatistics Core (PBC) is to perform quantitative analysis of changes in the protein expression for project #1 and project #3 using two dimensional differential in gel electrophoresis (2-D DICE) coupled with mass spectrometry and/or shotgun label-free approaches as well as genotype detections, polymorphism analyses (SNPs and CNPs), time-to-event and disease association studies in project #4. Furthermore, the core will facilitate the interpretation of high throughput data with sophisticated statistical, functional, and Pathway analysis tools. Finally, the core will develop and apply an integrated modeling method to test the fundamental hypothesis of the grant. Specifically, in Aim 1 we will utilize a suite of appropriate proteomics technologies to study changes in protein expression in cells. This Aim will also include validation of expression changes using Western and MSWestern technologies. In Aim 2, we will use statistical, and computational methods to facilitate the interpretation of high throughput data from 2-D DICE and label-free experiments of projects #1 and #3 as well as the genotyping data from SNP arrays in project #4. Furthermore, we will conduct pathway analysis using Ingenuity Pathway software to define the networks and their controlling transcription factors and signaling molecules that are turned on and off based on the proteomics and genomics data. In Aim 3, we will test the fundamental hypothesis of the PPG through a statistical analysis of the outcomes and predictors from the individual projects, based upon common sample usage and/or patient participation.